A New Years Resolution
by Fourwords
Summary: It's new years eve and leah is alone but company turns up in the form of Jacob Black and Leah discoveres a new years resolution of Jacob's that she finds very interesting and unknowningly gets her own solved as well. Blackwater, Happy New Year everyone


Happy new year everyone! (well I still have a few hours) I'm back with my last blackwater one shot for the year that I hope you'll enjoy nicely (didn't I promise an update before new years?) In this there is no Jacob/Nessie imprint, it's just... well, I think those blackwater lovers will agree with me that we prefer leah.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

* * *

I rolled my eyes at the lines of lights that illuminated the long drive way of the leeches, clearly the doing of Alice Cullen and I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of how expensive their electricity bill would be. Behind me the music thumped loudly as many bodies swayed to the hypnotic beat.

But instead of joining my pack mates in the leeches new years eve party I decided to sit outside on the steps, the freezing cement was making my legs go numb but I ignored the feeling as I stared up at the dark sky which for once, was cloudless.

I was prepared to welcome in the new year alone, as I had last year and the year before although I had tried to remain home and drink away my sorrows in the darkness of my room Seth had physically dragged me here.

The Cullen's were throwing the biggest party Forks had ever seen and it surprised me to even see most of Sam's pack here as the tension between them had eased considerably since the Volturi confrontation. Half the town was inside and those who couldn't make it where proberly wishing they had come, it would certainly be a night to remember for the small community, alcohol flowed freely although Carlisle and Esme where keeping a firm eye on who's clearly had enough and to slap the hands of several teenagers who dare to try stealing a beer or two.

Of course it didn't make me feel better when Emmett grabbed my alcoholic beverage just as I popped the lid off and ended up chasing after him growling. He'd jokingly told me off because I was still underage by half a year and that because he was ninety years old he felt responsible for me.

Of course he soon became the night's entertainment when he downed the drink to keep me from wrestling it off him and started stumbling around pretending to be drunk, at least I think he was pretending. Could vampires get drunk?

I knew it was getting close to midnight as the large television buzzed with the excitement of live crowds gathered in Seattle to count down to new year but I wondered how anyone could hear it over Alice's pounding music.

I found myself swaying slightly and nodding my head to the beat of one of the songs, I considered going inside where it was warmer but quickly decided against it, the room was packed and I knew that if I dared to dance then I'd proberly have a few sneaky teenage boys try to grind against me in the closely packed space.

"Hey Leah." Came a sudden husky voice and I groaned internally as Jacob dropped down beside me before he raised an eyebrow at my sulking figure.

"Why aren't you inside? Emmett pissed you off that much?" he joked as he flashed me a grin.

"Emmett's an idiot." I laughed darkly and I heard a muffled protest from him drift out the door, Jacob chuckled.

"Here." He whispered and brought his hand from behind his back, I grinned at the large bottle of vodka he'd somehow snatched and pressed it into my hands.

"Stealing Jacob? That's a crime; I should go tell Charlie and Esme." I smirked making to get up; his large hand reached up and yanked my arm back down before I could stand properly. I glared at him as my butt collided with the cold steps again.

"Want it or not?" he asked grabbing the bottle from me and waving it in my face, I looked longingly at the clear liquid and nodded, he grinned and opened it. I reached out to take it but Jacob threw the bottle to his lips and took a large mouthful then clearly regretted it as his face twisted into a grimace at the burning taste.

"What's the matter? Never had straight vodka before?" I taunted grabbing the bottle and taking an even bigger swig without even flinching, I could taste Jacob's scent on the bottle and it surprised me that I actually liked the mixed flavour. Jacob rushed to defend himself.

"Of course I have." He snapped but I saw through the lie easily and snorted, yeah like Billy would give him vodka. Billy was almost as tough on underage drinking than my mom was.

"How'd you get it past Carlisle and Esme anyway?" I said glancing back at the party, inside I could see Esme standing by the table where there was numerous alcoholic bottles, carefully eyeing each person who approached while she danced softly to the music and smiled politely.

"Bribed Rosalie." He shrugged; I choked on the mouthful of vodka I had just taken before I looked at him in shock.

"How did you bribe the ice queen?" I asked wide eyed, why Rosalie would even consider talking to Jacob was a mystery to me, again I heard another muffled protest from Emmett as I insulted his hard hearted wife.

"Told her I would stay away from the house for a few days, she happily agreed and got this for me, I think if I offered her a week away from me she might give me a crate of beer." He laughed taking the bottle from me and hesitantly taking another sip.

"You'd really do that?" I said in disbelief, it was hard to tear Jacob away from the leech's house for anything, normally he'd be hanging out with Bella or doting on Nessie, he was good with kids and for some reason the wonder baby had taken a liking to him.

"I did it for you." He replied softly.

My heart about melted, I couldn't help but think how sweet a gesture it was, bribing a vampire for a bottle of vodka just for little old me. It had to be one of most romantic things anyone had ever done for me I laughed internally but I felt a strange butterfly feeling in my stomach as I struggled to find any words to answer with.

"Thanks Jake." I finally mumbled, it was simple but I knew I'd proberly get tongue tied if I tried to say anything else. Why the hell was I blushing?

We lapsed into silence, the music beat furiously now as we passed the bottle between us, slowly it began to empty although I didn't even feel tipsy as any human would have by now, I knew the countdown had to be coming soon and turned to Jacob.

"The countdown will be on in a minute, are you going inside?" I questioned suddenly; Jacob thought it over before answering.

"Are you?" he asked, I shook my head. I'd planned to welcome the New Year alone and wasn't going to change my plan now.

"Then I'll stay." He said firmly surprising me, for some unknown reason I felt happy that he'd stay with me, secretly I was glad I wasn't alone.

Soon after that the music was cut off, I glanced around into the house as everyone shuffled around the large television, the sound rose considerably as the presenter began talking to the crowd, people inside talked excitedly as they watched and I caught sight of Alice Cullen darting around handing out party poppers. The countdown began and the small crowd assembled in the house shouted out the remaining seconds of the past year.

"What's your new year's resolution Leah?" Jacob asked ignoring the growing excitement behind us, I blushed at the silly idea I came up with earlier.

"I don't have one." I lied, Jacob wasn't fooled and I knew in the low light he could see my scarlet cheeks that gave away the lie.

"Twenty five!" shouted the crowd.

"Tell me." He demanded, a smile stretching across his face. I sighed, Jacob wouldn't let it go, if he knew there was a secret then he wanted to know about it, he'd pester me until I told him.

"It's stupid." I said simply blushing even harder, he snorted loudly.

"Nineteen!"

"Oh come on Leah." He said leaning closer, I felt his warm breath on my bare shoulder and repressed a shiver of pleasure down my spine. It felt strange to feel like this, when had Jacob grown up? Why did the close proximity send my head into a spin?

"Well, I promised myself to be nicer, just you know... be happier." I mumbled embarrassed, I expected Jacob to laugh but he looked surprised.

"That's not stupid." He said seriously, I smiled weakly in response and he returned it with a grin.

"What about yours?" I asked suddenly but Jacob wasn't listening, he was turned away and looking in the house, I followed his gaze.

In the house I could pick out the various couples, Edward and Bella were already kissing and the sight was downright gag inducing. Jasper had a firm arm around Alice's waist who was bouncing up and down excitedly. Esme was holding Carlisle's hand while they surveyed the room smiling; Emmett was crushing Rosalie to him as they stared into each other's eyes.

The members of the wolf pack were much the same, those who were imprinted held their loved ones close, my heart gave a small squeeze at spotting Sam inside with Emily in his arms around her shoulders. I'd nearly passed out with shock seeing him here but he seemed to trust Carlisle and Edward enough to attend with Emily. I could see Seth and Embry with two girls I didn't know, proberly girls they'd hook up with for the night and forget by tomorrow afternoon.

Me and Jacob watched as everyone grinned as they shouted, some sipping their drinks smiling and others picking out targets and getting ready to pull their party poppers at them. There was a noticeable buzz in the air as it neared the final seconds of the year.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Everyone cheered, coloured string rained down from poppers and a hoard of blue and silver balloons fell down from a hidden net hung from the ceiling, people threw themselves into the arms of their partners and shared passionate kisses and those without shared a peck on the cheek with those closest.

"Well, Happy new y-" I was cut off abruptly by Jacob's lips on mine, my eyes widened as he pulled me closer, his mouth moving against mine.

My fingers locked into his hair while his wound around my waist keeping us laced together, his tongue traced my lip and I willingly opened them to allow him entrance, our tongues clashed against each other, he was kissing me with a passion I had never felt before and the forbidden feeling of me kissing my alpha sent me on a high.

He pulled away too quickly for my liking and I struggled to find my breath, when had my heartbeat sped up this fast?

"Happy new year Leah." He breathed bumping his forehead to mine, I could still hear the cheers radiating from the house but the greater part of my attention was focused on retrieving some brain activity.

I tried to say something back but I could barely form a coherent thought at this moment, Jacob didn't seem surprised by my stunned silence. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, I realised a second later it was my scent he was inhaling.

"What's your new year's resolution?" I blurted out; it was the first thing that came to mind as my mind flashed back to when Jacob ignored my question barely a minute ago. Jacob opened his eyes in surprise and grinned sheepishly.

"I already got it." He stated simply.

My eyebrows pulled together as I tried to figure out what he meant, how could he already have it? Then it dawned on me as I realised the only thing he'd done in the first minute of the New Year.

"Your new year's resolution was to kiss me?" I laughed pulling back slightly, he sighed and shook his head.

"Nope, that was last year's." He laughed waving a hand; I raised my eyebrows at him.

"That took you a whole year? You cut it pretty close." I smirked at him, he smiled sheepishly again but I felt happy that Jacob had spent the past year and maybe even longer just hoping to kiss me. I felt a considerable boost to my self confidence.

"What was this year's then?" I continued intrigued, this time he blushed and ducked his head slightly, I enjoyed watching him squirm a little although I had no idea why he was suddenly shy to tell me.

"To kiss you again." He mumbled quietly. I felt a grin spread slowly across my lips, I was elated at his admittance and wondered if his future new year's resolutions would follow this pattern although I wasn't sure I wanted to wait a whole year before Jake wishes to get to second base or something.

I pressed my lips to his this time and kissed him passionately, he moved slowly at first as I had taken him by surprise by the sudden show of affection which clearly wasn't something I would normally do but he threw himself into the kiss pretty quickly.

This kiss was way better than the first, it felt earth shattering, the kind of kiss a girl can only dream about, a kiss that leaves you dizzy and ready to faint due to a lack of oxygen. Werewolf or not I knew I'd need to break away for air soon but before I would I pressed myself closer to him and his arm wrapped around my shoulder holding me closer.

We both panted furiously when we did finally break apart. I was happy in the knowledge I had already solved two of Jacob's new year's resolutions and was prepared to continue this for several more years if need be.

I wondered if perhaps I had just found the answer to my own resolution, to be happy. As I looked into his smouldering grey eyes I was pretty sure I had. Jacob pressed his forehead against mine again and bumped his nose to mine, our breath mixed together deliciously as he spoke.

"Happy new year Leah." He whispered softly.

"Happy new year Jacob."

* * *

Well what did you think? Shall we see how many reviews I can get for the last hours of 2009 and start of 2010?

Happy new year everyone! x


End file.
